Waiting
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Bertahun-tahun lalu Natsu terpaksa berpisah dengan Lucy karena orang tua wanita itu tak menyukainya yang hanyalah seorang anak panti asuhan tanpa asal usul yang jelas. Ketika ia berhasil meraih kesuksesan, ia berpikir untuk kembali pada cinta pertamanya. Namun sepertinya ia terlambat. /Rate M only for content, Requested by Legs Hunter/
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting © Yue. Aoi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Natsu. D x Lucy. H**

 **Disclaimer : All of characters in this fanfiction belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **Note : There might be some typo(s) in this fanfiction, AU, Rate M for Theme**

 **Requested by Legs Hunter**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy menatap seorang lelaki berambut merah muda yang menjabat tangannya dengan erat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benar-benar mengejutkan. Aku baru saja kembali ke Jepang dan sudah disambut dengan kabar pernikahanmu," ucap lelaki berambut merah muda itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia terlihat sangat senang meski fakta nya bukan dia yang menikah, melainkan wanita berambut pirang dihadapannya.

Lucy hanya membalas dengan senyuman canggung. Ia merasa canggung hanya berdua saja dengan lelaki berambut merah muda itu dan menyesal telah mengiyakan tawaran lelaki itu yang mengajaknya bertemu di kafe sepulang kerja.

Sudah lebih dari lima tahun berlalu sejak kali terakhir mereka bertemu dan sejak itu mereka tak saling kontak. Ketika akhirnya lelaki itu menemukan profil Lucy di sosial media, lelaki itu langsung mengajaknya bertemu ketika ia kebetulan sedang berada di Jepang.

"Bukankah kau akan menyusulku juga, Natsu?" ucap Lucy dengan maksud berbasa-basi.

Natsu terdiam sejenak dan menatap Lucy lekat-lekat. Bagaimana ia bisa menemukan calon istri ketika hatinya masih tetap berlabuh pada wanita berambut pirang itu meski bertahun-tahun telah berlalu sejak kali terakhir mereka bertemu dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar negeri .

Namun senyum masih tetap terpatri di wajah Natsu seperti biasanya. Dan lelaki itu berkata, "Kalau saja calon istri dijual di toko, aku pasti akan langsung membelinya dan menikah sekarang juga."

Ucapan Natsu terdengar seperti lelaki yang putus asa, namun Lucy tak yakin lelaki itu memang bermaksud begitu. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu mungkin lelaki itu memang bermaksud begitu, namun kini mustahil lelaki itu masih tak bisa mendapatkan kekasih.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan menikah dengan _senior_ kita yang bertubuh besar dan berwajah sangar itu. Kuharap dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Lucy hanya bisa menanggapi dengan senyuman meski hatinya menjerit. Jika ia bisa berteriak, ia akan meneriakkan kalau yang sebetulnya ia inginkan adalah lelaki dihadapannya saat ini.

Sebelum bertemu dengan Natsu, Lucy berpikir kalau ia sudah berhasil _move on_ hingga berniat menikah dengan lelaki lain. Namun sore ini ia tersadar kalau hatinya masih tetap tertambat pada pemuda berambut merah muda itu. Laxus hanyalah pelarian semata baginya.

"Kau banyak berubah, Natsu. Aku tidak mengira akan melihatmu berpenampilan begini."

Natsu menatap pakaiannya sendiri. Ia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu dengan sepatu _pantofel_ dan jam tangan hitam yang terlihat elegan. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu ia tak akan mau mengenakan pakaian seperti ini, yang menurutnya adalah pakaian bapak-bapak yang sangat membosankan. Namun kini ia malah mengenakan pakaian seperti ini setiap hari, hal yang sama sekali tidak terbayangkan olehnya.

"Ini tuntutan pekerjaan, tahu," seru Natsu sambil menarik dasinya, menyadari kalau ia masih memakai dasi yang membuatnya merasa sesak.

Lucy tak pernah mengira kalau Natsu akan mendapatkan posisi tinggi di kantor hingga mengharuskannya berpakaian formal seperti ini. Hanya dengan melihatnya, Lucy langsung tahu kalau apapun yang dikenakan Natsu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala adalah barang-barang berharga mahal yang hanya bisa dijangkau kalangan atas.

Terkadang hidup penuh misteri, begitu penuh dengan kejutan yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Siapapun yang mengenal Natsu lebih dari dua dekade yang lalu tak akan pernah mengira kalau seorang anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan tanpa asal usul yang jelas dan tak pernah mengetahui siapa orang tuanya akan berakhir dengan menjadi seorang CEO perusahaan aplikasi dengan total ribuan karyawan yang tersebar di berbagai negara.

Latar belakang Natsu yang tidak baik dan kemungkinan masa depan yang suram merupakan alasan Lucy terpaksa melepaskan perasaannya terhadap Natsu dan menuruti kedua orang tuanya. Kini ia merasa menyesal karena tak memperjuangkan perasaannya pada Natsu.

"Ah, begini lebih enak," ujar Natsu seraya melepaskan jasnya dan meletakkan di kursi kosong serta melepas dua kancing teratas, memperlihatkan sebagian kulit putihnya.

Natsu masih tak sepenuhnya berubah, setidaknya begitulah yang terlihat di mata Lucy. Natsu masih tetap merupakan seorang lelaki yang ceria dan agak serampagan meski Lucy yakin sudah banyak kesulitan yang dilalui lelaki itu. Lelaki itu masih merupakan orang yang agak polos dan baik hati tanpa sedikitpun kesombongan yang terlihat dari caranya berbicara ataupun bertindak.

"Ya ampun. Kau ini serampangan sekali, sih. Kalau begini bisa-bisa kau tidak mendapatkan istri nanti," keluh Lucy sambil meringis.

Natsu menatap Lucy lekat-lekat. Wajah Natsu masih terlihat ceria, namun sebetulnya hatinya terasa nyeri. Sore ini ia bahkan memaksakan diri menemui wanita itu karena ia ingin melihat wanita itu untuk kali yang terakhir sebelum wanita itu menjadi milik seseorang seutuhnya, baik jiwa maupun raga.

Perasaan Natsu terhadap Lucy masih tak berubah sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Ketika ia masih lebih muda, iabelajar mati-matian demi mendapat beasiswa di luar negeri dan memperbaiki taraf hidupnya. Ketika ia lulus dan mengembangkan aplikasi, ia hampir menyerah di tahun-tahun awal karena kerasnya persaingan dan banyaknya rintangan. Ketika ia akhirnya meraih kesuksesan berkat aplikasi _chatting_ miliknya yang memiliki ratusan juta pengguna, ia berpikir kalau pada akhirnya ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang cukup layak bagi wanita yang dicintainya. Namun ia malah mengetahui kalau wanita itu akan menikah sebentar lagi dan ia sudah terlambat.

"Tapi kan tubuhku bagus dan wajahku enak dilihat," ucap Natsu dengan penuh kepercayaan diri yang dibuat-buat.

Lucy tersenyum. Tubuh Natsu memang bagus dan wajah lelaki itu juga tidak jelek meski tidak terlalu tampan. Namun baginya, kepribadian lelaki itu lah yang membuatnya menarik.

"Itu kan menurutmu. Bagaimana menurut wanita lain?"

Natsu tak peduli bagaimana persepsi wanita lain terhadapnya. Ia hanya peduli dengan persepsi Lucy terhadapnya.

Lucy mengeluarkan sebuah kartu undangan dari tas nya dan berkata, "Ini undanganmu. Aku berharap kau datang ke pesta pernikahanku dua bulan lagi."

Natsu terdiam ketika menatap kartu undangan itu. Senyum yang semula merekah kini mendadak menghilang. Ia menatap tuisan 'Laxus & Lucy' pada kartu undangan itu dan ia berkhayal kalau namanya lah yang disandingkan dengan nama Lucy di kartu undangan itu.

"Akan kuusahakan untuk menghadiri acara pernikahanmu, Lucy."

Natsu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum pada Lucy. Ia akan memastikan kalau ia menghadiri momen paling membahagiakan dalam hidup wanita yang dicintainya, meski ia bukanlah sang bintang utama dalam acara itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sore ini Lucy berada di dalam mobil sang kekasih yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk menjemputnya dari kantor. Tak ada konversasi apapun di antara mereka, bahkan taka da musik yang diputar di dalam mobil, membuat suasana terasa hening dan canggung.

Kemarin malam Lucy berpisah dengan Natsu setelah bertukar nomor telepon. Katanya, Natsu akan berada di Jepang hingga besok lusa. Dan Lucy berpikir untuk menemui lelaki itu lagi besok karena baginya sudah tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk bertemu sebelum ia menjadi istri seseorang.

"Besok tidak usah menjemputku. Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang."

Laxus, kekasih Lucy, mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Lucy, "Siapa?"

"Teman lama."

"Siapa teman lamamu?"

Lucy menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Dulu sikap Laxus tidak begini. Namun setelah ia memutuskan untuk menerima lamaran lelaki itu, perlahan sifat asli lelaki itu mulai terlihat. Lelaki itu menunjukkan sikapnya yang temperamental dan cenderung mengekang Lucy hingga membuatnya tidak nyaman. Bahkan kemarin ia terpaksa berbohong saat menemui Natsu dengan mengatakan kalau ia akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya, Erza.

"Kau mungkin tidak kenal."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" ucap Laxus dengan suara meninggi.

Dengan suara agak pelan, Lucy terpaksa menjawab, "Natsu. Aku ingin menyerahkan undangan padanya."

Laxus merasa kesal ketika Lucy menyebutkan nama lelaki asing. Ia mengenal seluruh teman laki-laki Lucy dan ia bisa tenang karena mereka semua sudah memiliki kekasih. Bahkan ada juga yang sudah menikah, sehingga kecil kemungkinan untuk merebut kekasihnya. Namun ia bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa lelaki bernama Natsu itu.

"Hanya sebentar, kan? Kalau begitu aku ikut."

"Jangan, tidak usah. Nanti tidak enak karena kalian tidak saling kenal."

"Apanya yang tidak enak? Kau ingin berselingkuh dengan lelaki itu, ya?"

Lucy merasa jengah. Ini bukan kali pertama Laxus bersikap seperti ini. Sebelumnya ia sempat curiga dengan Gray, Jellal dan beberapa teman lelaki lainnya hingga memaksa ikut ketika mereka pergi beramai-ramai. Padahal saat itu ada juga teman-teman wanita Lucy. Dan akhirnya, teman-teman wanita Lucy mengakui kalau kekasih mereka merasa agak canggung dengan keberadaan Laxus yang sebetulnya adalah senior dan kepribadiannya yang cenderung penyendiri.

Kini Lucy semakin ragu untuk melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Laxus. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya setelah menjadi milik lelaki itu seutuhnya. Pertemuannya dengan Natsu menyadarkannya kalau ia tak seharusnya bersama dengan Laxus.

"Natsu ini tidak tinggal di Jepang. Kalau kau mau tahu, dia adalah CEO aplikasi game 'Hit' dan aplikasi 'GoGram' yang sedang sangat populer. Apa menurutmu dia akan berselingkuh dengan orang sepertiku? Dia bisa saja berkencan dengan artis Hollywood kalau dia mau."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Kau tidak mengerti lelaki sama sekali. Bagi kami, mendapatkan 'lubang' yang masih belum pernah dipakai adaah kepuasan tersendiri."

Lucy sudah tak bisa menahan diri. Ia tak menyangka kekasihnya adalah orang yang seperti itu. Ia sendiri memang masih konservatif dan berpikir untuk menjaga keperawanan hingga malam pertama berkat didikan ibunya. Namun ia tak mengira kalau sebagai wanita, ia bukan dilihat dari kepribadiannya, melainkan dari 'lubang' nya.

"Kenapa kau terus mencurigaiku selingkuh? Tidakkah kau percaya padaku sedikitpun?"

Lucy tak pernah melawan seperti ini sebelumnya. Selama ini ia selalu mengiyakan kekasihnya, kecuali jika lelaki itu meminta hal yang aneh. Ia mengerti kalau Laxus sempat ditinggalkan tunangannya sehingga trauma dan dulu ia bersimpati pada lelaki itu. Namun setelah ia berada di posisi yang sama, ia baru sadar kalau lelaki itu lah yang bermasalah, bukan tunangannya.

"Kau mengharapkan aku percaya pada wanita setelah aku diselingkuhi oleh wanita? Bagaimana aku percaya padamu ketika kau memiliki begitu banyak teman laki-laki?"

Lucy meringis, "Hanya 'teman'. Aku bahkan bersahabat dengan kekasih dan bahkan istri mereka. Kau pikir aku akan merebut pasangan orang lain?"

"Mantan tunanganku berselingkuh dengan lelaki yang sudah punya pacar."

Lucy tak suka disamakan oleh orang lain yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Satu-satunya kesamaan hanyalah ia dan mantan tunangan Laxus adalah sesama wanita, hanya itu saja.

Lucy tak ingin berdebat. Ia segera memberi penjelasan panjang lebar, "Ini pertemuan terakhirku dengan Natsu sebelum kami menikah. Dan temanku yang juga mengenal Natsu, Erza, dan Gray juga akan ikut. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir, oke?"

Laxus hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan kekasihnya. Ia mengepalkan tangan erat-erat, merasa sangat kesal pada Lucy yang menolak kehadirannya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Udah lama bgt ga nulis pair yang satu ini. Aku juga udah lama ga ngikutin anime ini, jadi mungkin fict ini juga agak kaku.

Untuk fanfict ini, kemungkinan besar ga akan lebih dari 3 chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu melangkah menuju sebuah restoran yang menyediakan menu daging BBQ dan bir sepuasnya. Iris coklatnya menatap sekeliling, mencari sosok yang ditunggunya.

Ketika ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang duduk sendirian sambil menatap ponselnya, ia segera menghampiri gadis itu meskipun ia merasa agak heran. Padahal ia sudah terlambat dua puluh menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan, dan dua orang lain nya yang biasanya tidak pernah telat malah tak terlihat sama sekali.

"Hey, Luce, kau sendirian saja? Dimana Erza dan si Tuan Es itu?"

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Natsu yang kini sudah duduk dihadapannya. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau lelaki itu sudah duduk dihadapannya kalau ia tidak mendengar suara lelaki itu.

"Mereka tidak jadi datang."

Natsu terkejut. Malam ini seharusnya ia bertemu dengan Lucy, Gray dan Erza. Namun kedua temannya yang biasanya tidak pernah membatalkan janji malah mendadak membatalkan janji.

Natsu merasa kecewa karena malam ini dalah malam terakhirnya di Jepang dan ia ingin menghabiskannya bersama sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya. Dan kini ia merasa canggung karena ia hanya berdua saja dengan Lucy yang berstatus sebagai calon istri lelaki lain.

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Katanya hari ini Erza terpaksa lembur dan menginap di kantornya. Sementara mobil Gray baru saja ditabrak orang dan terpaksa mengurusnya di kantor polisi."

Natsu menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya dalam-dalam. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak mungkin mendadak pulang dan meninggalkan Lucy sendirian. Ia merasa kasihan pada wanita itu kalau ia sampai meninggalkannya hanya karena tidak ada Erza dan Gray.

"Jadi kita berdua saja, nih? Atau kau mau menelpon kekasihmu dan memintanya datang kesini?"

"Jangan!" sergah Lucy tepat ketika Natsu selesai berbicara.

Natsu terkejut ketika mendengar suara Lucy yang meninggi. Ia mengernyitkan dahi karena bingung dan bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa? Kalau kita berdua saja, aku takut kalau dia salah paham. Aku mengerti perasaan lelaki yang cemburu."

Natsu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan terkekeh. Ya, tentu saja Natsu sangat mengerti perasaan semacam itu. Ia merasa cemburu pada kekasih Lucy yang berhasil mendapatkan wanita itu, dan perasaan itu tak seharusnya ada.

"Aku-" Lucy terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara pelan,. "-tak ingin bertemu dengannya untuk saat ini."

Natsu menyadari kalau tatapan Lucy berbeda dibanding biasanya. Ada kesedihan yang terpancar dari tatapan wanita itu sekaligus perasaan marah yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Luce?"

Lucy hanya diam. Ia tak enak mengatakan kalau ia tak baik-baik saja dan terkesan seperti mencari perhatian dari lelaki lain. Namun di sisi lain ia tak ingin mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja meski fakta nya yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

"Apakah semua lelaki di dunia ini melihat seorang perempuan hanya dari organ kewanitaannya saja? Bukan dari kepribadiannya?"

Natsu terheran-heran dengan pertanyaan yang aneh dari Lucy. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan perempuan itu. Wanita adalah mahluk yang kompleks, dan ia tak mengerti pola pikir seorang perempuan.

"Tentu saja tidak, Luce. Setiap laki-laki berbeda. Ada yang menilai dari kecantikannya, ada juga yang menilai dari kepribadiannya, ada juga yang menilai dari faktor lain."

"Begitukah? Kurasa aku jadi semakin ragu."

Natsu kembali mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia meletakkan daging yang telah diberi saus ke atas pemanggang serta membalikkkan daging yang sudah matang di satu sisi.

"Kenapa?"

Lucy meminum bir dalam gelas yang berada dihadapannya hingga habis. Ini merupakan gelas bir keduanya dan ia berencana untuk minum cukup banyak malam ini. Ia sudah tak peduli kalau ia mabuk bersama laki-laki lain. Ia benar-benar sedang tertekan saat ini.

"Aku ragu apakah aku harus menikah dengan Laxus atau tidak. Kau tahu, dia-"

Lucy memutus ucapannya dan ia secara refleks menyentuh wajahnya sendiri. Ia masih ingat ketika tadi siang Laxus mengantarnya pulang dan lelaki itu mengancamnya sambil membentaknya kalau ia tidak boleh pergi berdua saja bersama Natsu. Lelaki itu bahkan menamparnya ketika lelaki itu mengomel-ngomel tidak karuan dan ia membalas ucapannya. Katanya, seorang perempuan harus mematuhi pria.

Air mata Lucy mengalir begitu saja. Perasaannya lebih ringan berkat meminum alkohol dan ia jadi lebih mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Natsu merasa bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Rasanya ia ingin menyentuh wajah Lucy dan mengusap air mata wanita itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat wanita itu menangis, namun yang jelas ia tak menyuka apapun itu.

Namun Natsu sadar kalau ia tak bisa seenaknya menyentuh wajah Lucy. Wanita itu telah menjadi kekasih orang dan ia menyadari adanya batas tak kasat mata antara dirinya dan wanita itu.

"Kalau saja aku bisa mengulang waktu. Aku akan mengulang waktu dan tak akan pernah mau menjadi kekasih orang itu. Sekarang aku tak memiliki pilihan lain selain melanjutkan hubunganku dengannya."

Air mata Lucy mengalir semakin deras sesudah ia mengakhiri kalimatnya. Ia bahkan menahan tangisnya dan sesekali bahunya berguncang pelan.

Natsu tak ingin ikut campur urusan orang lain, apalagi sampai memprovokasi. Namun ia tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Ia segera bertanya, "Apa yang dilakukan kekasihmu itu?"

Lucy segera menenggak gelas bir ketiga untuk membuat dirinya lebih rileks. Persetan dengan anggapan orang lain yang menganggapnya sebagai perempuan genit karena menemui lelaki lain di malam hari dan menceritakan mengenai masalah dalam hubungannya. Kemungkinan besar ini adalah kali terakhirnya bertemu Natsu sebelum pesta pernikahannya.

Lucy membuka mulutnya. Otaknya yang semula kosong mendadak terisi penuh dengan kata-kata. Dan tanpa ragu ia menceritakan segala hal mengenai Laxus padanya, mulai dari sikapnya yang mengekang, pemarah, berpandangan kuno dengan menganggap perempuan harus menuruti segala hal yang diminta pria, hingga perbuatannya yang kasar dan memandang perempuan hanya dari 'lubangnya' saja.

"Aku benar-benar merasa ingin mati saja. Orang tuaku menyukainya dan kami bahkan sudah mencetak undangan. Aku yakin orang tuaku akan merasa marah dan malu kalau aku sampai membatalkan pernikahanku," ucap Lucy sambil terisak meratapi kehidupan bagaikan neraka yang akan dijalaninya sepanjang sisa hidupnya dimulai dari hari pernikahannya dengan Laxus.

Natsu sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia merasa marah pada kekasih Lucy, namun ia tak berhak untuk marah. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menenangkan wanita itu.

Natsu memutuskan untuk mengangkat daging-daging yang sudah matang dari pemanggang dan bangkit berdiri, Ia pindah ke samping Lucy dan memeluk wanita itu dengan sangat erat.

Ini adalah kali terakhirnya memeluk wanita itu. Selanjutnya tak akan ada lagi kesempatan baginya dan ia ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan baik. Hatinya terasa nyeri melihat wanita yang dicintainya menderita dan tak ada apapun yang bisa ia lakukan.

Natsu memeluk Lucy dengan erat dan menepuk pundak wanita itu. Ia segera berbisik tepat di telinga wanita itu, "Menangislah kalau kau mau, Luce. Setidaknya aku masih bisa menemanimu sekarang."

Air mata Lucy membanjir tepat sesudah ia mendengar ucapan Natsu. Ia merasa nyaman dengan sikap Natsu yang lembut dan kehangatan tubuh lelaki itu. Ia menangis karena ia menginginkannya, namun tak akan bisa didapatnya.

Setelah malam ini, Lucy yakin kalau ia akan merindukan sentuhan hangat dari Natsu, terutama ketika Laxus memperlakukannya dengan kasar seperti tadi siang, atau bahkan lebih parah. Dan wanita lain yang sangat beruntung berkesempatan menggantikan posisi Lucy saat ini.

Isakan yang sejak tadi ditahan Lucy pada akhirnya meledak dan tubuhnya berguncang hebat karena isakan. Hatinya terasa sesak karena kelembutan yang ia terima dari Natsu.

Natsu mengeratkan pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Lucy. Ia tak peduli beberapa pengunjung yang melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis karena tangisan Lucy. Ia merasa kasihan pada wanita itu yang kelak akan terbelenggu bersama lelaki brengsek sepanjang hidupnya.

Natsu tidak menganggap Laxus adalah lelaki brengsek karena lelaki itu adalah rival cintanya. Ia masih menghargai rival cintanya sebagai manusia dan tak akan menyebutnya sebagai lelaki brengsek. Namun tindakan lelaki itu benar-benar brengsek. Bahkan sepertinya kata 'brengsek' tak cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa parahnya kelakuan lelaki itu.

Sebetulnya Natsu sadar kalau ia tak pantas mengucapkan begini. Namun ia tak lagi menahan diri. Ia segera berkata, "Kau tahu, Luce. Kau selalu punya pilihan untuk meninggalkan lelaki brengsek seperti itu. Diluar sana masih banyak lelaki lain yang lebih baik. Siapa tahu kau menemukan salah satunya."

Lucy tak menjawab Natsu. Ia masih terisak di dalam pelukan Natsu. Ia bahkan merasakan kehangatan dada Natsu yang entah kenapa terasa olehnya. Sebetulnya ia telah menemukan salah satunya, yakni lelaki yang kini sedang dipeluknya.

"Kurasa semua orang tua akan mementingkan kebahagiaan anaknya, begitupun orang tuamu. Kalau kau menceritakan mengenai kekasihmu itu, siapa tahu mereka akan membiarkanmu membatalkan pernikahan. Bukankah lebih buruk kalau kau hidup menderita setelah menikah daripada menanggung malu karena batal menikah?"

Natsu tak berbohong mengenai apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Ia memang berpendapat begitu. Ia yakin orang tua yang telah mengirimnya ke panti asuhan, entah karena tak menginginkan keberadaannya karena ia adalah anak diluar nikah atau karena hal-hal lainnya, juga berpikir demikian. Mungkin saja memang lebih baik baginya untuk berada di panti asuhan ketimbang dibesarkan oleh orang tua atau orang lain yang tak sanggup membesarkannya secara emosional maupun finansial?

Lucy mengeratkan pelukannya pada Natsu, ingin merasakan lebih dalam kelembutan dan kehangatan lelaki itu. Natsu memang benar, ia selalu punya pilihan untuk melanjutkan atau memutuskan hubungannya dengan Laxus. Dan kali ini ia harus membuat sebuah pilihan.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam ketika ia kembali ke rumah setelah Natsu megantarnya. Ia bahkan tidak mengecek ponselnya selama bersama Natsu dan ia baru mengecek ponselnya ketika ia tiba di rumah.

Terdapat belasan _missed calls_ dan pesan dari Laxus. Belakangan ini lelaki itu semakin menyebalkan dengan kelakuannya. Lelaki itu akan marah ketika Lucy tak menghubunginya meskipun sebelumnya telah mengabari kemana, bersama siapa dan apa yang ia lakukan.

Lucy merasa sesak dengan sikap Laxus. Ia bagaikan terkurung dalam sebuah penjara dan tak bisa bebas sedikitpun.

Lucy segera meraih ponselnya dan ia segera menghubungi Laxus. Dan tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara lelaki yang membentaknya di seberang telepon.

"KENAPA KAU TAK MENGABARIKU, HAH? KAU TAHU AKU CEMAS SETENGAH MATI DAN BERPIKIR LELAKI BEJAT BERNAMA NATSU ITU MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG TAK PANTAS PADAMU! SIALAN!"

Lucy terkejut dengan teriakan itu. Kupingnya mendadak pengang dan ia bahkan sampai harus menjauhkan ponselnya sepuluh sentimeter dari telinganya, dan teriakan itu masih terdengar.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita," ucap Lucy dengan tenang.

"Kau bercanda, kan?" ucap Laxus dengan nada gusar di seberang telepon.

"Tidak, aku sangat serius. Ayo kita bertemu besok untuk mengembalikan semua barang yang telah kau berikan agar kau tidak rugi."

"KAU SELINGKUH DENGAN BAJINGAN NATSU ITU, KAN?! DASAR WANITA MURAHAN!"

Lucy merasa sangat marah dengan ucapan Laxus. Bagaimana bisa menuduhnya berselingkuh tanpa bukti.

"Hey! Jangan bicara sembarangan tanpa bukti. Aku bisa menuntutmu."

"Kau bisa menuntutku?" terdengar suara tawa sinis di seberang telepon. "Seorang putri pengusaha yang hampir bangkrut sepertimu bisa membayar berapa? Aku bisa membayar jauh lebih banyak dan melangkah bebas. Benar-benar tidak tahu diuntung, sudah bagus aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu dan kau bisa meningkatkan taraf hidupmu."

Lucy terkejut. Serendah itukah penilaian Laxus selama ini terhadapnya. Jadi lelaki itu hanya memandangnya sebagai perempuan yang ingin meningkatkan status sosial dengan mendekatinya? Padahal sebetulnya Laxus lah yang mulai mendekatinya lebih dulu.

Lucy tak menyesali keputusan yang baru saja ia ambil. Ia bersyukur karena telah mengakhiri hubungan dengan Laxus meski mungkin saja ia melakukannya karena terpengaruh oleh ucapan Natsu.

Meskipun hubungan mereka berakhir, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus Lucy. Ia masih harus memberitahukan orang tuanya dan setiap teman yang telah menerima undangan darinya.

"Karena itu bukankah lebih bagus kalau hubungan kita berakhir? Kau tidak perlu menikahi perempuan yang tak tahu diri dan kita bisa mendapatkan pasangan lain yang sepadan?" ucap Lucy dengan tenang.

Laxus sangat terkejut di seberang telepon. Lucy tampak sangat serius dengan ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu kembalikan uang DP gedung, _catering_ dan biaya cetak undangan yang telah kubayar. Kau pasti tidak mampu melakukannya, kan?"

Sebetulnya pernikahan mereka seharusnya akan digelar di hotel bintang lima. Laxus memang telah membayar DP _catering_ dan gedung serta biaya cetak undangan yang tidak bisa dikembalikan. Namun bukan berarti keluarga Lucy tidak akan mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun untuk biaya pernikahan ini. Mereka berencana membayar setengah dari biaya gedung, _catering_ , cetak undangan, jasa fotografer, suvenir dan akomodasi. Sedangkan Lucy membayar sendiri biaya tata rias dan gaun yang akan ia kenakan.

Lucy terdiam sejenak. Ia tak enak membebani orang tuanya untuk mengeluarkan biaya ketika ekonomi mereka sedang sulit. Namun Lucy tak memiliki uang cukup, maka satu-satunya pilihan hanyalah berutang.

Diantara semua kenalan Lucy, hanya Natsu yang memiliki palling banyak uang. Namun ia tak berani meminta lelaki itu untuk meminjamkan uang. Maka ia harus memikirkan cara lain, entah menebalkan muka dan meminjam uang pada beberapa sahabatnya atau dengan cara lain.

"Berikan aku waktu dua minggu. Akan kulunasi semuanya."

Lucy sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia tak mau mendengar penghinaan terhadap dirinya dan keluarganya jika ia terus mendengarkan Laxus.

Lucy memutuskan untuk langsung menutup telepon setelah ia selesai bicara. Setelahnya ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Ia merasa benar-benar menyesal telah berhubungan dengan orang seburuk Laxus.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ :

* * *

Diluar dugaan, fanfict ini bakal lebih panjang dari yang aku targetin.

Kemungkinan besar fanfict ini bakal lebih dari tiga chapter. Tapi kuusahakan nggak lebih dari 10 chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Apakah kalian mengenal lelaki tua yang membutuhkan wanita muda dan perawan? Aku berniat mencari lelaki seperti itu," ucap Lucy dengan menebalkan muka pada Erza dan Mirajane ketika mereka bertemu di salah satu _coffee shop_ seraya menikmati kue di sore hari.

"Idiot! Kau berniat membuang prinsipmu, hah?!" hardik Erza sambil menatap Lucy dengan tajam.

Lucy menundukkan kepala. Sebetulnya ia memiliki prinsip untuk tidak melakukan seks sebelum menikah. Mungkin prinsip itu terdengar kuno di jaman modern dan teman-temannya juga banyak yang telah melakukannya, namun ini adalah prinsip pribadinya.

"Aku butuh uang banyak dalam jumlah cepat," ucap Lucy pada suara pelan.

Erza menatap Lucy. Ia sudah mengenal gadis itu bertahun-tahun dan ia tahu kalau gadis itu adalah tipe yang menjaga hingga malam pernikahan. Jika ia sendiri yang melakukannya ia tidak akan menyesal karena ia juga menikmati seks. Ia bahkan telah melakukannya bersama pria-pria beristri. Namun jika itu adalah Lucy, ia yakin kalau gadis itu pasti akan menyesal pada akhirnya.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal? Keperawananmu tidak akan kembali setelah melakukannya," ujar Erza seraya menatap Lucy lekat-lekat.

"Mungkin-" ucapan Lucy terputus. Ia merasa ragu akan hal itu. Ia takut kalau ia akan menyesal karena hal itu bertentangan dengan prinsipnya. Namun ia harus melakukannya.

"Umm.. sebetulnya aku mengenal beberapa lelaki paruh baya pengunjung bar tempat kerjaku, sih. Beberapa ingin mencari _sugar baby_ juga. Tapi kau ingin _one night stand_ , _short time contract_ atau _long time contract_?"

"Apa perbedaan _short time contract_ dan _long time contract_?"

Sebelum Mirajane sempat menjawab, Erza sudah memotong wanita itu dan bertanya, "Sebetulnya kau butuh uang untuk apa?"

"Aku batal menikah dengan Laxus. Maka aku harus membayar DP gedung, biaya cetak undangan dan _catering_ yang sudah dibayar Laxus dalam waktu dua minggu. Uangku tidak cukup untuk membayarnya."

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Lima juta _yen_. Laxus sudah membayar setengah dari keseluruhan harga sewa gedung. Aku hanya memiliki sembilan ratus ribu _yen_."

"Eh? Banyak sekali! Aku bisa pinjamkan empat ratus ribu _yen_ kalau kau mau. Tapi itu pasti kurang," ujar Mirajane.

"Masih ada dua ratus ribu _yen_ di tabunganku. Berapa nomor rekeningmu? Akan ku transfer sekarang," ucap Erza seraya menatap Lucy.

Lucy menggelengkan kepala. Ia merasa tidak enak meminjam pada Erza dan Mirajane karena ia tidak tahu kapan bisa melunasi hutangnya. Mirajane memang bekerja sebagai model majalah dewasa dan _bartender_ sehingga seharusnya memiliki banyak uang, namun ia masih harus menanggung kedua adiknya yang masih bersekolah. Sedangkan Erza sendiri tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap dan hidup dengan beberapa kerja _part time_ dan tengah memulai kariernya sebagai penyanyi band rock yang belum terkenal.

"Tidak usah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan bisa membayar kalian," tolak Lucy.

"Tidak usah bayar juga tidak masalah," ucap Mirajane sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak! Tidak usah. Aku.. mungkin akan mencari _sugar daddy_ saja," seru Lucy.

"Kau yakin? Tidak ingin coba meminjam pada Natsu?" tanya Erza seraya memotong _strawberry cake_ nya.

"Aku… tidak berani pinjam padanya. Hubunganku… berbeda dengan dulu."

Erza hanya diam. Namun ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia harus menghubungi Natsu demi Lucy.

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu mengucek matanya dan meraih ponselnya yang bergetar. Matanya lelah dan ia bahkan tak melihat nama penelpon yang tertera di ponsel.

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Natsu."

"Eh? Kau siap-"

Kesabaran Erza sudah habis, "Aku Erza, bodoh!"

Natsu seketika tersentak dan ia baru mengenali suara Erza di telepon. Malam ini ia benar-benar mengantuk hingga tak mengenali siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ah! Kau butuh bantuan apa? Maaf aku tak mengenali suaramu."

"Tolong pinjamkan lima juta _yen_ untuk Lucy. Wanita itu batal menikah dan bajingan tengik itu memintanya mengganti biaya DP gedung, _catering_ dan cetak undangan. Dia harus membayarnya dua minggu lagi," jelas Erza.

Mata Natsu seketika terbelalak lebar. Ia belum lama ini menerima undangan pernikahan dari Lucy, dan kini gadis itu batal menikah. Ia tak tahu jika ia harus merasa senang atau justru malah merasa kasihan.

"HAH?! Kau yakin? Aku kan baru terima undangan darinya."

"Cepatlah! Kau mau bantu, tidak? Dia sudah putus asa dan sampai memintaku dan Mirajane mencarikan _sugar daddy_."

Tangan Natsu seketika terkepal saat mendengar kata ' _sugar daddy_ '. Ia tak rela melihat gadis yang dicintainya terlibat dengan prostitusi, terlebih lagi setelah ia mengenal karakter Lucy.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan pergi ke Jepang dua hari lagi."

Natsu tak peduli dengan apapun yang akan dikatakan Erza dan ia segera mematikan telepon. Ia mengecek jadwal penerbangan dan mencari jadwal penerbangan paling awal menuju Jepang serta membeli tiket.

Ia merasa sedikit lega dan tersenyum tipis ketika pembayaran berhasil dan tiket tercetak secara _online_ di aplikasi.

Kemudian Natsu segera meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor yang begitu sering ia hubungi.

Terdengar suara dering telepon dan tak lama kemudian seorang wanita menjawab telepon.

Natsu segera berkata, "Batalkan semua jadwalku mulai lusa hingga lima hari ke depan."

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan, Tuan Natsu? Anda dijadwalkan memiliki _meeting_ dengan calon investor dari China lusa nanti. Selain itu ada juga jadwal makan malam bersama beberapa investor," ucap wanita itu dengan terkejut.

Natsu merasa ragu sesaat. _Meeting_ dengan calon investor sebetulnya sangat penting dan ia tak ingin kehilangan calon investor yang potensial. Ia sendiri sedang membutuhkan dana untuk mengembangkan fitur baru di aplikasi miliknya.

Namun Lucy jelas jauh lebih penting bagi Natsu. Baginya, kebahagiaan Lucy adalah segalanya meski ia tak memiliki gadis itu. Perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Dan ia yakin akan sangat menyesal jika Lucy sampai melakukan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dilakukan meski ia berhasil mendapat seratus investor tambahan potensial sekalipun.

"Berikan nomor telepon calon investor itu. Aku sendiri yang akan menghubunginya. Sedangkan untuk para investor, katakan kalau aku memiliki urusan mendesak di Jepang dan acara makan malam ditunda minggu depan."

Wanita di seberang telepon merasa ragu, namun ia tak memiliki pilihan selain menjalankan perintah sang boss.

 **-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy memijit pelipisnya dan menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Ia menatap foto-foto dirinya sendiri dengan pose seksi dan menggoda yang baru saja ia ambil dan rencananya akan ia _posting_ ke situs khusus untuk mencari _sugar daddy._

Wanita itu merasa ragu untuk mem- _posting_ foto-foto itu. Ia berpikir bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti ia memiliki kekasih dan lelaki itu menemukan fotonya? Lelaki itu pasti akan sangat kecewa dan _image_ -nya juga hancur.

Sebetulnya Lucy merasa ingin menerima uang pinjaman dari teman-temannya. Namun rasa gengsi menahan dirinya untuk menerima uang itu. Ia takut kalau tak bisa membayar dalam waktu cepat dan mungkin saja teman-temannya membutuhkan uang secara mendadak.

Ponsel Lucy berdering dan ia segera membuka matanya. Ia melirik nama Natsu yang tertera di layar ponsel dan segera menerima telepon. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya dengan alasan lelaki itu menelponnya.

"Halo?"

"Hai, Luce."

Natsu terdengar canggung di telepon. Lucy merasa heran karena tak biasanya Natsu terdengar canggung saat berhadapan dengan orang lain.

"Kenapa kau menelponku?"

"Yah, aku hanya sedang ingin mengobrol bersama seseorang. Dan kau adalah orang pertama yang muncul di pikiranku. Bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahanmu, Luce?"

Lucy meneguk ludah dan terdiam. Haruskah ia jujur pada Natsu jika ia batal menikah? Ia tak ingin terkesan seperti wanita yang meminta belas kasih oleh orang lain dan memanfaatkan orang itu.

"Ah, maaf aku lupa mengabarimu. Sebetulnya aku batal menikah dengan Laxus."

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Erza. Uang lima juta _yen_ juga sudah kukirimkan ke rekeningmu. Cepat berikan uang itu pada mantan kekasihmu."

Mata Lucy membulat seketika. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Erza malah akan memberitahu hal itu pada Natsu. Padahal ia pikir wanita itu adalah orang yang paling cuek dan tidak mau ikut campur urusan orang lain.

"Tunggu, bagaimana bisa kau tahu nomor rekeningku? Aku tidak bisa menerima uang itu karena aku tak bisa membayarmu dengan cepat."

"Erza memberitahuku," ucap Natsu di seberang telepon.

Lucy baru saja akan menjawab, namun Natsu kembali berkata, "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal membayar kembali uangku. Kau bisa mencicilnya kalau kau mau. Kalau tidak, aku juga tidak masalah, sih. Pokoknya cepat selesaikan urusanmu dengan mantanmu itu."

"Tidak! Aku pasti akan membayarmu. Tapi-"

Natsu memutus ucapan Lucy, "Kalau kau tidak menerima uangku, kau akan menjadi _sugar baby_?"

Lucy meringis. Ia merasa jengkel pada Erza yang menceritakan hingga sedetil itu pada Natsu.

"Aku merasa tidak enak merepotkan siapapun. Jadi kupikir itu adalah solusi terbaik."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi _sugar daddy_ -mu, Luce? Sebagai bayaran pertama, aku akan memberikan uang itu untukmu."

Lucy berpikir. Menjadi _sugar baby_ sahabatnya sendiri jelas lebih menyenangkan ketimbang bersama dengan lelaki tua seusia ayahnya yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Ia juga sudah mengenal kepribadian Natsu dan sejujurnya ia merasakan kenyamanan setiap kali bersama lelaki itu.

Lucy membayangkan jika ia akan melakukan seks bersama Natsu jika ia bersedia menjadi _sugar baby_ lelaki itu. Ia segera berkata dengan gugup, "Umm… aku harus memberitahumu hal ini. Sebetulnya aku masih perawan, jadi kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk menyentuhku dengan s

Suara Lucy teredam oleh suara tawa yang keras di seberang telepon. Lucy mengernyitkan dahi, memangnya apa yang lucu dari ucapannya? Ia tidak merasa sedang mengucapkan hal yang lucu.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa kau begitu polos, Luce. Kau pikir menjadi _sugar baby_ berarti kau harus selalu melakukan seks? Bagaimana kalau aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku _chat_ dan menemaniku ketika datang ke Jepang untuk saat ini?"

"Eh? Kalau kau menginginkanku menjadi _sugar baby_ , berarti aku harus melakukannya bersamamu, 'kan? Kalau tidak, kau akan sangat rugi karena telah membayarku dengan mahal."

Natsu semakin yakin jika wanita yang dicintainya adalah sosok yang polos. Ia memang tak pernah menjadi _sugar daddy_ , tetapi beberapa koleganya adalah seorang _sugar daddy_ sehingga ia tahu soal itu. Bahkan ketika ia bertemu dengan koleganya yang ternyata datang bersama _sugar baby_ dan temannya, wanita itu terang-terangan menggodanya dan ia menolak dengan tegas.

"Aku akan datang ke Jepang dua hari lagi. Aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan menjemputmu untuk makan malam."

Lucy terkejut, tetapi ia segera mengiyakan permintaan lelaki itu. Ia pikir, beginilah seharusnya seorang _sugar baby_ bersikap.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau menceritakan semuanya pada Natsu?" Lucy memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Erza yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

Wanita berambut merah itu sedang meneguk teh dan meletakkan cangkitnya serta menatap Lucy lekat-lekat. Ia merasa heran ketika malam ini Lucy mendadak mengajaknya bertemu di toko dessert, dan ternyata wanita itu berniat menanyakan hal ini.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membantumu, bodoh."

"Aku merasa tidak enak. Dia bahkan sudah tahu kalau aku berniat merendahkan diriku dengan mencari _sugar daddy_."

Erza memotong kuenya dan bertanya, "Si bodoh itu langsung mengirimkan uang padamu, kan?"

Lucy meringis dan menganggukan kepala, "Justru karena itulah aku merasa tidak enak hati padanya. Sebagai gantinya, dia memintaku menjadi _sugar baby-_ nya. Dan kami akan bertemu besok."

Erza tersenyum tipis, "Sudah kuduga. Dia pasti akan langsung bertindak kalau itu berkaitan denganmu."

"Bukankah dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau yang berada di posisiku?"

Erza berdecak kesal, "Dia sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu."

Lucy terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Erza. Ia terlalu nyaman dengan Natsu hingga tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan jika Natsu jatuh cinta padanya.

"Natsu? Kau pasti bercanda, 'kan? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Bodoh. Itu terlihat jelas dari tindakannya padamu. Lagipula kita semua juga sudah tahu."

Lucy terdiam. Ia tidak pernah menyadari sejak kapan Natsu mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya. Menurutnya Natsu tetap bersikap seperti biasa padanya.

Kini Lucy membayangkan jika ia akan berhubungan intim dengan Natsu, entah cepat atau lambat. Ia merasa gugup dan berpikir hubungannya dengan Natsu akan semakin canggung sesudah ini.

 **-TBC-**


End file.
